Storms
by Judgement Of Tears
Summary: Can you believe it, Cagalli Yula Athha is afraid of...storms. Find out how she gets over this storm when all she have is Athrun to turn to. [Not sad, just...fluff] [AsuCaga, KirLac]


**Title:** Storm

**Warning:** An AsuCaga one shot, if you do no like the pairing, then don't bother going down. But I do hope you give it a chance, I mean the couple is just so nice_…-goes on dreaming the day when those two would get married…-_

**Disclaim:** Sadly I don't own anything. Please don't sue because that would take up your precious allowance and your parents nagging at you n. n hehe...

**A/N:** My first try at oneshot for SEED, hope you will be nice and leave a little something _–cough-_review_-cough-_ at the end!

* * *

The lightning lilted up the atmosphere, followed by the drumming sounds of thunder. Grey clouds loomed in on the Earth's atmosphere and covered up the stars and the moon, devouring up all the lights being hung onto the night sky. 

Cagalli thought that tonight was supposed to be a peaceful, cloudless night. Yet, she was wrong.

She pulled the dark blue blankets over her head, and buried it into the pillows, hoping it would block out the horrifyingly loud storm that was about to rage outside. She hated storms; they always created the faceless shadows amongst the walls. They made the night seem like a nightmare. They were horrifying to her.

Who would of thought, Cagalli Yula Athha, the princess of Orb, the head representative of Orb, the one who appeared to be strong and aggressive, would be afraid of storms.

Of course, she would never admit she was afraid of storms. She wouldn't even admit it to herself, let along tell someone else. But every time a storm would wage, she would always either have Kira, Kisaka or Afrmed (I have no idea how to spell his name) around to keep her company. Yet tonight was different. She didn't have anyone, because she was away from Orb, taking a nice vacation with Athrun, and she was all alone.

/Stupid storms! Go away/

She twisted and turned in her bed, messing up the sheets and the pillows. She didn't want to even take a peck outside of her blanket because she knew she would see those terrifying shadows. But she also didn't want to be alone in this big room; it made the thunder sounded much louder because of the echoes.

/Dammit, why did I choose to sleep alone when I could of shared a room with Athrun! God I'm such a baka/

It was all of a sudden quiet. For a few moments, Cagalli lied under her sheets, listening carefully to see if the storm had passed by. All she heard was the wind seeping through the small gaps of her windows and the rhythmic paddling of the rain against the glass. For a while she listened, and when she didn't hear any sounds of thunder, she slowly lifted the blanket up and gave a little peck outside.

And to her relief, there were no lightning or thunder in sight.

/Oh good…it had passed…/

But she had this nagging feeling that it was going to come back. So trusting her strong instincts, she slowly got up, wrapped the blanket tightly around her and grabbed a pillow to hug. Her bare skin came in contact with the cold wooden floor of the vacation house, and she shivered a bit at the loss of the warmth of her bed.

Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to get to Athrun's room.

The tiny hallway seem to stretch on forever, and as she made her way down, she was alerted and slight frightened by the tree branches that occasionally hit against the glass of the window.

Picking up her pace, she made a small run down the hall and finally came to halt in front of a light orange door. Letting one of her hand slip away from her pillow and out of the "protection" of her blanket, she reached for the doorknob. And then she stopped.

/What if Athrun asks me what I'm doing up so late? I don't want to tell him that…I'm…wait, I'm not afraid of storms! Argh! Just go back to your room Cagalli; the storm is not coming back anyways/

Yet, she was…again…wrong.

In the next second, a great strike of lightning landed, and a loud rang of thunder seem to shook up the whole house. And as fast as the speed of light, Cagalli swung open the door violently, making it hit against the wall in a loud bang, and dashed across the room, jumped onto Athrun's bed and pulled the blankets over her head, burying it in the pillow.

Her whole form was shaking slightly under the sheets and she didn't care at the moment, weather or not she woke Athrun up or not. Nor did she care for the fact that Athrun will be the first to find out about her little secret with storms.

All she wanted was to feel someone's presence with her.

And that was exactly what she got, maybe even better.

She felt a strong arm secure itself around her waist as she dug deeper into the bed. A body was pressed up against her side and she was being leaned onto someone's chest. She could hear Athrun's muffed voice outside her of blanket, reassuring her that everything was all right. She snuggled closer to him and was thankful for his warmth and solace brought to her.

She so thankful that he was there.

They stayed that way, for the rest of the night. Of course, Athrun did get a bit exhausted from saying all those sweet and comforting nonsense to her, so stayed quiet after a long period of time of reassuring her. But it was more then enough for Cagalli to be in his arms as the storm waged on. It was the first time that she actually fell asleep during a storm. With Kisaka, Kira and Afrmed, they always stayed up, had nice conversations and hot cocoa to drink. Of course, none of them dared to ask her why she was up because all three had learnt not to ask, in the hard way.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

"Cagalli…Cagalli…Cagalli wake up…" 

Blond hair was seen sticking out from under the midnight blue sheets, and as Athrun shook the girl under it gently, she twisted under his touch and whined, not wanting to leave her sleep behind.

She turned and popped her head out of the sheets, eyes still closed that still much asleep, murmured a butch of nonsense and kept on slumbering.

Athrun chuckled slightly at her childish display. If he were to return to the first time they meet, he would never imagined her to be like this, he wouldn't even have the slightly idea of it.

Yet, it was all somehow 'cute' to Athrun, how she would always have little moments of childishness and would still whine like a girly girl sometimes. Which was all the little things that amazed him to no end.

Cagalli was the first one in his life that ever messed up his ideas and views on things. When he first meet her, she completely changed his views on the way life works and challenged his ideas, which, no one did.

And that was what had drawn him to her. He thought Lacus was the prefect girl for him to marry. After all, she was beautiful, talented and full of strong-will. She was prefect, in many people's eyes. And before he met Cagalli, he thought so too.

Yet she wasn't prefect in his eyes, not anymore. She was prefect to Kira, because Kira loved her. Yet Athrun did not. Ironically, Cagalli didn't seem prefect in his eyes either, yet he loved her deeply. He learnt that to love someone truly, was to love their perfection and their mistakes, to love their weaknesses.

Which was what amused Athrun. Cagalli was afraid of storms.

It was simple, and to many, it wouldn't be that surprising to know a girl is afraid of storms.

Yet, Cagalli was not any ordinary girl. Many people have mistaken her as being a boy, with her short blond hair and her way of clothing, surely, she was not that girlish.

And she was afraid of storms.

Again, it amused Athrun. Yet he knew, it was best to keep it to himself. The princess of Orb would surely murder him if he ever teased her about it.

"Cagalli wake up, or we're going to miss the ferries." He continued his tries at waking the stubborn princess up from her sweet slumber.

Again, she murmured unclear words and whined, refusing to get up.

Sighing, he sat down onto the bed, and stared at her flushed face. For some time, he watched her peaceful expression, before he grinned.

And when Athrun Zala grins, it means trouble…

His hands slowly reached for her waist and it seemed as though he was going to embrace her. Yet, the moment his hands landed on herslim waist, she bolted right up.

"ATHRUN! Stop—stop it!" Her uncontrollable laughter rang through the house once blessed with silence.

"You promise not to go back to sleep?" The other's voice was filled with amusement and –to Cagalli—evilness—in a good way of course—.

"I-I…p-p-promise! Now—stop it!" She finally got away from his tickling attack and was breathing heavily.

"Well then, a promise it is." He watched as she caught her breath, glaring at him with her death-promising expression. He grinned again.

"ARGH!" She launched herself at him, attempting at revenge only to knock them both onto the ground with a heavy thump.

"You know you should think before you act Cagalli, it makes the environment safer for others…" He joked, couldn't help but chuckle as the blond glared at him again from on top of him.

"Well, sorry if I'm a little bit clumsy sometimes." She got up and rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the sleep still lingered within her system.

"Yeah, and barging in at the dead of the night is a brilliant idea too." He couldn't help it, he had to tease her about it. It was just too good to pass out on.

"Don't even go there Athrun Zala." She warned him dangerously, in a low voice.

"Of course, of course, that would sighing my own death warranty…" He kept his face straight, keeping a loose grip on his laughter.

"Athrun…" Her second warning towards the blunette being said.

"Yes Cagalli?" The emerald-eyed young man gave her an innocent smile with the respond, knowing full well he is dead meat.

"You are…DEAD!" And so the chase began.

Rapid footsteps and loud shouts were heard from the third floor of the house, echoing all the way to the kitchen were Kira and Lacus sat, enjoying their breakfast.

"They're at it again. Me and Athrun never used to be like that…" Kira shook his head, sticking another piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Well, just because you two are twins doesn't mean you have the same capability as Cagalli. You might be able to get along with Athrun, but Cagalli seem to of not." Her point was proven as Cagalli's voice continued to ring through the house with threats directed at Athrun, which made both Kira and Lacus laugh in amusement.

But soon, those loud threats turned into laughter as the Athrun entered the kitchen, still trying to get away from Cagalli, while she entered a few seconds later, a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Hi you two, glad you're up and about Cagalli." Kira greeted the two, raising an eyebrow at Athrun in curiosity as to what he did this time.

"yeah, I'll be more then happy to join you two in breakfast, if you help me catch your best friend first! Hey! Come back here you! See ya later Kira!" The two "love-birds" had ran out the doors of the kitchen and out to the garden.

"They look so happy together…I wonder sometimes why I would be the one engaged to him, when she should of taken my place…" The pink pop princess smiled at the sight before her, she so happy to see such a strong love between two enemies.

"It looks to me like destiny was at work…." The two smiled at each other, and continued their breakfast in the blessings of laughter and sunshine of the morning.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

**A.N:** Well, what did ya think? What is it enjoyable? I hope so. Just gotta luv the pairings in here. Remember to leave me a nice note on your thoughts! Ciao for now! 


End file.
